Histoires courtes FMA
by lilou black
Summary: Recueil de textes très courts, tous personnages et ratings confondus. Attentions aux spoilers de la version animée.
1. Dante et Rose: lumière

**Note et disclaimer:**

Ce texte court, ou drabble, a été écrit sur Livejournal à l'occasion de la "nuit drabble" organisée par **Annaoz**. Il a été écrit selon les conditions posées par **ylg**.

Les personnages et le contexte de cette histoire appartiennent à Hiromu Harakawa, et je n'en tire aucun bénéfice à part mon plaisir d'écrire et, j'espère, celui d'éventuels lecteurs de me lire.

**Fandom: **Fullmetal Alchemist (anime)

**Pairing: **Dante/Rose

**Prompt:** lumière

**Avertissement: **spoilers des derniers épisodes

* * *

Dante se prenait régulièrement à rêver quand Rose entrait dans son champ de vision. Ses regards se repaissaient de ses courbes, de son élégance naturelle, de la beauté de son visage. Elle était si jolie, si pure. Comme si une lumière émanait d'elle. Dante savait ce qu'elle voulait. Faire sien, physiquement, le corps de Rose. Mettre son âme en elle, prendre possession d'elle. Dante se fichait de l'âme et de l'esprit de Rose. Ils l'indifféraient. Elle pensait même que Rose, en tant que personne, n'était rien d'autre qu'une douce idiote, parfaitement inintéressante. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était son corps.

Dante jeta à Rose un regard carnassier. Rose rougit, et serra nerveusement son bébé dans ses bras.

Dante sentait que le dernier corps qu'elle avait possédé était en train de pourrir. Mais cela allait changer. Bientôt.

Bientôt, elle serait à nouveau fraîche et belle, dans le nouveau corps qu'elle avait choisi.


	2. Roy et Riza: cerises

**Note et disclaimer:**

Ce texte court, ou drabble, a été écrit sur Livejournal à l'occasion de la "nuit drabble" organisée par **Annaoz**. Il a été écrit selon les conditions posées par **lulu077**.

Concernant le disclaimer, se reporter au chapitre précédent.

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist

**Personnage:** Riza Hawkeye

**Prompt:** cerises

* * *

Riza croqua une nouvelle cerise en poussant un soupir satisfait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de congés. Elle était heureuse de profiter de cette journée ensoleillée, tranquillement assise dans un jardin public, grignotant ses fruits préférés.

Elle ne s'aperçut pas que quelqu'un l'observait, caché derrière un buisson, non loin de là.

Quand elle reprit le travail le lendemain, Riza fut surprise de trouver sur son bureau, près de la pile de dossiers à distribuer, un sac en papier contenant une livre de cerises. Elle haussa les sourcils, circonspecte. Puis son regard croisa celui de Roy Mustang, à moitié caché derrière son journal.

— Vous ne m'aviez jamais dit que vous aimiez les cerises, dit-il. Sinon, j'aurais su plus tôt comment vous faire plaisir.


	3. Ed et Izumi: maman

**Note et disclaimer :**

Ce texte a été écrit sur la communauté Live Journal _Frenchdrabble_.

Les personnages et le contexte de cette histoire appartiennent à Hiromu Harakawa, et je n'en tire aucun bénéfice à part mon plaisir d'écrire et, j'espère, celui d'éventuels lecteurs de me lire.

**Titre : **Consolation

**Thème: **Maman

**Fandom : **Fullmetal alchemist

**Personnages : **Edward Elric et Izumi Curtis

**Rating : **G

* * *

Edward se redressa brutalement dans son lit, éveillé en sursaut, des images de son cauchemar plein la tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté, et distingua dans l'ombre son petit frère Alphonse, qui semblait dormir paisiblement. 

_Tout va bien_, se dit-il pour se rassurer.

Mais il avait eu peur. Il était encore choqué, pour ne pas dire traumatisé par son mauvais rêve. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation. Il n'avait que onze ans, mais il aimait à penser que son but ultime — redonner vie à sa mère par le biais de l'alchimie — faisait de lui presque un adulte. Parce qu'il savait que c'était possible, et qu'il y parviendrait. Et il trouvait ridicule de se trouver ainsi tout tremblant au milieu de la nuit, simplement à cause d'un cauchemar.

Il avait la bouche sèche. Alors il se leva, et il se rendit à la cuisine en catimini pour boire un peu d'eau. Alors qu'il essayait d'ouvrir le robinet le plus silencieusement possible, il entendit une voix derrière lui :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, Ed ?

Il sursauta, et se retourna pour croiser le regard de son maître. Izumi Curtis était assise à la table de la cuisine, un verre d'eau devant elle. Elle avait l'air parfaitement calme, mais Edward savait qu'elle pouvait se mettre en colère assez rapidement. Or, même s'il n'aimait pas spécialement se l'avouer, il craignait les colères d'Izumi, ainsi que sa propension à vous flanquer des baffes.

— Euh… Désolé, Maître.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi être désolé, et puis il n'y a pas lieu de m'appeler _Maître_ au milieu de la nuit. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Edward regarda Izumi d'un air surpris. Comment avait-elle deviné ?

— Depuis le temps, je commence à te connaître, dit-elle en souriant. Tu as l'air nerveux. Pour cette heure de la nuit, ce n'est pas normal.

Edward rougit. Puis il répondit que oui, il avait fait un cauchemar. Izumi l'obligea à le raconter. Et il parla de ce rêve oppressant, où il revoyait sa mère mourir, et où tout le monde lui disait que c'était sa faute, qu'il n'avait pas su prendre soin d'elle alors que son père était parti, et que le fait qu'il ne soit qu'un enfant ne changeait rien à sa culpabilité. Quand il eut terminé de raconter son rêve, Edward était, à sa grande honte, au bord des larmes. Alors Izumi se leva, et alla le prendre dans ses bras. Il fut étonné que son maître, qui était tout de même une grande prêtresse des baffes ultimes, soit capable d'un geste aussi tendre. De plus, il était un peu gêné, parce qu'il n'était plus un bébé. Mais il se prêta à cet élan de douceur de bonne grâce.

Parce que malgré tout, en cet instant, c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Et quelque part, même s'il était conscient que ce n'était pas la même femme, Izumi lui faisait un peu penser à la maman qu'il avait perdue.**  
**


End file.
